


all I want, all I need

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Because it is still Baekchen day somewhere. I missed it in my timezone by 36 minutes!!! ANGER!!I love smoochy boyfriends baekchen who are sappy but also filthy, so, here you go.





	all I want, all I need

The front door unlocking, gears turning loudly, tugs Baekhyun into consciousness and he blinks at the now dark living room. He’d slept long enough for the TV screen to time out, only the faint glow of the green power button to give him light. 

A loud thunk and a heavy sigh tickle at his ears and Baekhyun is clawing up through the heavy blanket of drowsiness that is threatening to push him back down into slumber. 

Jongdae. 

Jongdae is home. That’s the motivation he needs to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the couch just as the living room light flicks on and he winces, blinking against it before focusing on an exhausted Jongdae. 

“I told you not to wait up,” Jongdae chides, sounding just as tired as he looks but he doesn’t protest when Baekhyun pads over to him, just leans into Baekhyun’s hug and curls closer to him. 

“I napped,” Baekhyun explains, enjoying the pull of Jongdae’s hands against the back of his shirt and the steady sound of him breathing, the lingering scent of his cologne. The same one Baekhyun bought him for Christmas. 

“You never sleep well on the couch,” Jongdae mumbles, a tired protest into his shoulder and Baekhyun just squeezes harder, walking their cuddle statue back into the apartment and dropping Jongdae’s bag off in the living room. 

“Did you eat?” Baekhyun asks, relieved when Jongdae nods, his hair tickling Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“Sleep for you then,” Baekhyun says. 

“Cuddle time,” Jongdae demands sleepily as he nuzzles into his neck, breathing softly against it and Baekhyun’s body reacts as it always does, little hairs standing up straight and a thrum of heat warming in his belly. 

Jongdae literally breathes and he’s a mess. He could make the way back to Jongdae’s room with his eyes closed, tugging him along and helping him out of his clothes, letting his eyes linger but not moving to do more. Making sure he brushes his teeth, pulls on pajamas. Jongdae’s been gone all day, practicing, preparing and he’s half dead on his feet. Baekhyun just wants to help him, curling up behind him in bed and turning off the light, heart flopping when Jongdae threads their fingers together and kisses the back of his hand before he sighs and falls asleep. 

~*~*~ 

“Sleep in,” Jongdae says, voice a low whisper and Baekhyun blinks, sitting up anyway and tugging him back in, holding on to the sleeve of his sweater, so he can kiss Jongdae. It’s a slow, lazy slide of their lips together and Jongdae deepens it, forgetting himself, as he rests a knee on the edge of the bed and drag his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair as he sucks on his tongue. 

Baekhyun exhales harshly through his nose, feeling more awake, and swallowing down Jongdae’s soft little noise of pleasure from Baekhyun’s hands grabbing his thighs and sliding up to cup his ass. 

“I have to—” Jongdae says, pulling back and looking flushed, well-kissed. It just makes Baekhyun want more, knowing that they still have another week of Jongdae’s late nights and early mornings. 

“Kick names and take ass,” Baekhyun says, squeezing Jongdae’s ass only to have his hands swatted at and he just grins when Jongdae kisses his forehead quickly. His heart is full of affection and dick sadly untouched. They’ll take care of that later, when Jongdae has had a chance to rest. 

~*~*~ 

Baekhyun has his own schedule that day, finishing it off with vocal lessons that stretch late into the night. 

His phone is on the car seat next to him and when he stops at a red light he can look down, seeing the endless scrolling of the screen as more comments come in. He grins, going back to singing along softly. It is a quick ride and the small spike of adrenaline and happiness he gets from interacting with fans gives him the last push of energy he needs to park, leaning heavily against the elevator walls as it climbs up to the floor and chimes open to the hall, so he can drag his feet towards their shared apartment. 

When he gets the door open it is dark, the silence ringing loudly and Baekhyun’s fingers twitch, itching to start up another stream even as his eyes protest, sleep dragging the lids down with every passing second. He doesn’t like going to sleep alone. 

Jongdae’s bed is empty, folded neatly and he curls under the blankets, burying his nose in the pillow and inhaling the soft smell of Jongdae. It isn’t what he wants but he knows that Jongdae is busy, the date of his solo album’s release will soon be announced and Baekhyun is excited for him, so proud. 

They’d celebrated with drinks and Jongdae played the demo songs for him and Baekhyun crawled into his lap, kissing him, and well… let’s just say that it was good Kyungsoo wasn’t anywhere near the dorm that day. 

~*~*~ 

“Morning,” a soft voice whispers against his ear, arms tightening and squeezing around his waist. Both sensations slowly pull Baekhyun into the waking world and he struggles until his brain finally processes that Jongdae’s lips are next to his ear and Jongdae’s warm hands are sliding under his shirt, fingers splayed out over his stomach. He’d suck it in but he doesn’t care, it’s just Jongdae after all. Jongdae can see him in any state. 

“When did you get back,” Baekhyun mumbles, his body flushing and warming under Jongdae’s ministrations, the light caress of his hands over his stomach and up, then down again to stop just above the waistband of his sweats. 

“Late,” Jongdae breathes out, “you looked too cute snoring in my bed. I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“I don’t snore,” Baekhyun complains, body thrumming with electricity at every touch of Jongdae’s hand and he tilts his neck, shuddering when Jongdae’s lips press there, wet and soft. 

“Hmm, sure you don’t,” Jongdae says, voice still teasing but Baekhyun isn’t awake enough to fight back yet, still soft from sleep and more interested in seeing where Jongdae’s hand wants to go. It doesn’t slide any farther though. A second later the bedrocks and Baekhyun finds himself on his back, Jongdae already rolled out of bed and standing up, dressed, like the early morning heathen he is. 

“Come get breakfast with me, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says, smiling down at him and Baekhyun crumbles like a packet of cookies run over by a semi truck just a few billion times. 

Baekhyun pouts, his last weapon, that has Jongdae laughing, face bright and happy, before he leans in and kisses Baekhyun chaste, soft and sweet. He’ll get up now. 

“Evil,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, feeling the phantom tingles of Jongdae’s hands on his skin and lips on his. He wants more but today isn’t the day either. After breakfast, Jongdae is out again for work and Baekhyun is going to be fitted for their tour costumes with Minseok. 

Another day spent away from Jongdae. 

~*~*~ 

“It’s tonight,” Jongdae says, excitement and nerves showing, Jongdae can see them as he picks at the sheets, drumming his fingers on Baekhyun’s chest and then tugs lightly on the tassels of his sweatshirt. 

“It’ll be amazing. _You_ are amazing,” Baekhyun says, encouraging, reassuring and cups Jongdae’s jaw, rubbing a thumb under his eye and smiles softly. Jongdae looks pleased, shy, and Baekhyun leans in to kiss him, curling his hand behind Jongdae’s neck and letting the silky strands of his hair tickle the back of his hand as Jongdae’s lips slide against his. They kiss harder, rougher, passion building between them and the lean planes of Jongdae’s body feel perfect against his own.

“Been so long,” Jongdae murmurs between smacking kisses, trailing his lips down Baekhyun’s jaw and then his neck, always sensitive. Baekhyun can’t help himself, tugging at Jongdae’s clothes, he wants them off and on his floor, wants to smooth his hands along Jongdae’s skin and feel every inch of him. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun breathes. “Too long.” His desperation is out in full form today, whining when he has to stop kissing Jongdae for the few seconds it takes to pull off their sweaters and shirts, the cool air sending gooseflesh springing up along his arms. Jongdae’s warm chest pressing against his helps; Baekhyun forgets his momentary discomfort when Jongdae’s lips meet his again, always so good at getting him worked up and pouring gasoline on the simmering embers of his arousal. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun groans, fingers clutching at his shoulders and hips rocking forward, trying to encourage Jongdae’s wandering hands to move from his hips and closer to his dick. Jongdae, Baekhyun has learned, is not unaffected by how noisy Baekhyun can get when they do this, spurred on by how vocal and responsive Baekhyun is for him. 

“Can’t stop kissing,” Jongdae mumbles, face flushed and chest heaving. He doesn’t try to stop and Baekhyun doesn’t either, pulling him down again, biting at his lower lip before sucking at it briefly and swallowing Jongdae’s little groan of pleasure. 

They could spend an eternity making out, lips sliding together and breaths mingling, and it still wouldn’t be enough. Baekhyun loves kissing Jongdae, loves feeling his muscles flex under his hands and feel his lips curve into a smile as they make out in the late hours of the night, riling each other up. He loves Jongdae. Jongdae who has been there for him since day one, the day of their audition and has been his rock even if they’ve been a country away. 

“Jongdae, please,” Baekhyun breathes, lips swollen and head fuzzy from how much they’ve been kissing, almost lightheaded. He brushes Jongdae’s bangs back, away from his forehead, sliding the hand down his neck and over his chest, encouraged by the soft hitch of Jongdae’s breath when his palm finally makes its way down past his abs and covers the prominent bulge in Jongdae’s sweats. His dick twitches, hot under his touch even through a layer of fabric. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae groans. “Don’t be a tease.” He’s holding still, tense, biting his lip and Baekhyun palms him, watching as his mouth falls open into a soft moan, so pretty, the note wrapping around him like a warm blanket, like the intro to his favorite song. He loves the music he and Jongdae make the most. 

“You look so hot,” Baekhyun says under his breath, admiring the way Jongdae clenches his jaw, hips jerking forward into Baekhyun’s touch. It takes the bare minimum for Jongdae to get Baekhyun hot and bothered, but it is an equal give and take between them; Baekhyun knows exactly how to get under his skin, too. They’ve spent so much time together. The way they come together is like second nature, a gradual progression from soft touches that build up to both of them striving to make each other come apart, make the other feel good. 

“Missed you,” Jongdae says shakily, looking down between them to where Baekhyun’s hand is curling around him. His hips stay still, waiting for Baekhyun to start. Baekhyun can tell that he doesn’t want to give in just yet but that’s okay, he knows how to break Jongdae. 

“You’re going to be so busy this week,” Baekhyun murmurs, you should rest now. He moves to drag his hand back and Jongdae groans, frown tugging down at the corner of his lips before he kisses Baekhyun open-mouthed and hot, his hand curling around the back of Baekhyun’s to keep it from leaving his cock. He’s already hard, throbbing under Baekhyun’s hand. He laughs, amused and turned on by the sheer want he feels radiating from Jongdae, his body thrumming with it. 

“Don’t stop,” Jongdae says, breathing hard. 

“‘Kay,” Baekhyun agrees easily, caught in Jongdae’s hungry gaze before he leans back in for another kiss and slowly slides his hand up, grip firm like Jongdae likes it before bringing it down again, swallowing his low noise as he thumbs up under the head, starting up a steady pace that he knows will have Jongdae burning up. 

Jongdae’s hands curl around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, his slick lips meeting Baekhyun’s over and over again, they only pause when Jongdae gasps, jerking into Baekhyun’s touch and letting his head fall to Baekhyun’s shoulders where he muffles his moans there. 

“Lay back,” Baekhyun says, pushing at Jongdae until he’s falling back. Looking utterly disheveled with his dick straight up against his stomach, pants barely pushed out of the way and mouth shining from their kisses. Baekhyun breathes in deeply, pulling the pajamas off the rest of the way, admiring his thighs and squeezing them, sliding his hands up the soft silky skin side them and grinning when Jongdae can’t stop looking at him, mouth parted slightly as he sits up on his elbows, all spread out for him. 

“Baekhyun, please, want your mouth so bad,” Jongdae swears, begging, decidedly more desperate when Baekhyun sucks at his inner thigh, nose so close to his balls, tight and drawn up. 

Jongdae’s beautiful spread out like this for him, only for him and Baekhyun pressed over himself, urging his own arousal back just for now. Just so he can focus on getting Jongdae off first, he knows Jongdae will make sure of that, that he’ll be taken care of. 

“Don’t hold back,” Baekhyun says, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and sliding it into his hair before he grabs the base of his dick, licking over it gently and watching Jongdae bite his lips, fingers still loose where they’re buried in his hair. 

The first taste of Jongdae is familiar, comforting, and Baekhyun lets him fill his mouth, dick pulsing on his tongue and Jongdae’s soft moan telling him what he already knows: that he’s doing just right. Baekhyun knows what he is doing, knows that Jongdae will melt under the slide of his mouth, the wet heat too much after they’ve only had soft touches this week, nothing substantial. 

“So good,” Jongdae groans, fingers flexing but not pulling yet. Baekhyun sucks, hollowing his cheeks and bobs his head up and down, focusing on the feel of Jongdae, of the repeated motions that he knows will have Jongdae’s toes curling. 

Baekhyun hums, not flinching when Jongdae starts to spit precum, salty on his tongue, just rolls his tongue over the tip and pops off his dick before going right back to slide his lips down again. The sound Jongdae makes is perfect, beautiful and has Baekhyun grinding against the comforter as he sees Jongdae’s thighs flex, clenching as he keeps sucking him off without mercy. 

“Your mouth is gonna kill me,” Jongdae groans out, fingers tightening in his hair and Baekhyun shudders, loving the slight prick of pain that sparks through him. He refocuses, lips pulling back to tease the head while he bobs sloppily, hands rubbing over Jongdae’s balls and then letting his fingers curls around the base, his lips bumping into them on the way down and he hums around him, getting off on how responsive Jongdae is. 

“Good?” Baekhyun asks, voice rough and he’s glad he doesn’t have vocal lessons tomorrow, he can let himself enjoy drawing this out even longer. It has been a while after all and Jongdae isn’t shaking yet.

Jongdae just flops backward, cursing under his breath because Baekhyun had brought him close, only to pull back and back him away from the edge. 

“Wait,” Jongdae says, breathless, rolling over on his side and Baekhyun groans, catching sight of his ass, so round and perfect. He touches it, squeezing it and Jongdae just laughs low under his breath, well aware of how much Baekhyun loves it. He’d proposed to it once, jokingly, and Jongdae twisted his arm until he cried for mercy. Jongdae did let Baekhyun fuck him that night… and come over it, so it wasn’t a total loss. 

Baekhyun whimpers and his dick jumps pathetically where it’s trapped, severely neglected, in his pants when Jongdae comes back with their lube, the tube almost empty and there’s another item on Baekhyun’s online shopping list: a wholesale vat of lube. 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae demands as he rolls back on his back, pulling his knees up and looking at Baekhyun expectantly. 

“Yes, holy fucking fuck.” Baekhyun’s vocabulary is poetic, revolutionary. Jongdae talks all the time about his fingers, now is not an exception, he sighs, rocking back when the first slicked finger sinks inside him. 

Baekhyun watches rapt, unable to stop glancing between the way his knuckle disappears inside Jongdae and the way his brow pitches up, his hands holding his legs up for Baekhyun and making it easier. The first finger is in easy enough and Baekhyun takes to stroking Jongdae’s cock, keeping him hard while he fucks in and out, waiting for a few minutes while his body adjusts before adding more lube and a second finger, groaning when it sinks in slowly, slipping past the rim and Jongdae’s hips tilt, searching for more. 

“God, wanna tape this,” Baekhyun mumbles, “this is so hot, fuck, you take them so well.” He’s praising and Jongdae laughs, voice thick with arousal. 

“You feel so good, want your dick in me,” Jongdae groans out, gasping when Baekhyun rubs his fingers up, that spongey spot there. Baekhyun knows it, knows how it can have Jongdae a broken, trembling mess. He obviously doesn’t show restraint, trying to stretch him and also abuse his prostate at the same time. Jongdae shudders, making all these little noises that have Baekhyun wishing he were buried inside Jongdae instead. 

He stays with two, watching as sweat trickles down in front of Jongdae’s ears, glistening on his collarbone before he adds a third and rubs over his prostate, leaning down to lick a stripe up his dick and smirk when it jumps up, smacking him in the cheek. 

“Rude.” Baekhyun teases. His cheek has a wet mark on it, probably come and his own spit. 

“What you deserve,” Jongdae manages to joke back, breathless, his eyes desperate as he looks down at Baekhyun. It is momentary, before he tilts his head back to shout, a desperate noise of pleasure, when Baekhyun sucks at the tip, taking it in his mouth and rolling his tongue around the sensitive head. 

“Would you please just,” Jongdae’s back arches and mouth opens in a silent moan, until he falls back, thighs shaking, “fucking get in me already, fuck.” 

“So romantic,” Baekhyun murmurs, “love you too babe.” 

“I love you but I’m going to fucking get myself off if you don’t fuck me right now,” Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun up for a kiss, cupping his jaw in one hand while the other pulls out Baekhyun’s hand and frees Baekhyun’s dick from his pants, sending him barreling dangerously close to becoming a one-pump chump. God, Jongdae is dangerous. 

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun concedes, groaning as they filthily make out and he fumbles for the lube, slicking himself up and pressing the blunt head of his cock against Jongdae’s entrance, pushing until the resistance gives, sliding into him as Jongdae’s hands clutch at his shoulders and he moans, sounding blissful and as perfect as it feels to be sinking into the heat of his body. 

Baekhyun pauses, breathing, before he slowly rolls his hips, kissing at Jongdae’s neck because he needs to control himself, if he doesn’t get it under control he’s going to come right away and he wants to make it last, wants to bring Jongdae there first before he lets himself come. 

“Come on, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae urges, voice soft and full of arousal and a little bit of love, a lot of love, and Baekhyun’s fucking him, finally starting up a steady rocking motion, letting his dick slide out before bottoming out again. It’s blissful, too amazing after having nothing for these past few weeks. 

“Love you, fuck, you’re so good to me, so tight,” Baekhyun whimpers overwhelmed and Jongdae’s legs wrapped around his waist, his hands tugging at his hair until he’s pulled back enough for them to kiss, keep him grounded. He slides their lips together, Jongdae’s plush against his and murmuring praise, telling him how good it is, how full Baekhyun makes him. It’s a lot, has Baekhyun uncomfortably close and he reaches between their bodies, grabbing for Jongdae’s dick. 

“Oh,” Jongdae groans, stuck rocking back onto Baekhyun’s dick and into his hand, his whole body going taut as Baekhyun’s pace picks up. He fucks him harder, knowing that he likes it, just as much as he likes Baekhyun peppering his face with kisses, leaning closer so he can hear Jongdae’s hitching breathes as he gets close, body clenching around him. 

Baekhyun flicks his wrist just as he thrusts in again, whispering how pretty Jongdae is into his ear and he groans, fighting back his own orgasm, when Jongdae clenches, a silent sob escaping his lips as he paints Baekhyun’s hand in warm strings of come. 

“Good, so good for me Jongdae-yah,” Baekhyun murmurs, kissing him, still rocking into Jongdae’s body and letting himself go, no longer trying to resist the all-encompassing urge to come, rutting as Jongdae’s hands slide up and down his back, a comforting and encouraging touch as he gets closer, orgasm building warm in his stomach.

“Gonna come,” Baekhyun groans trying to pull back, needing to pull out. 

“In me,” Jongdae groans, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s ass holding him there as he shudders, toes curling as he feels himself come, cock jerking inside Jongdae as he fills him. Jongdae kisses his cheek, rubs over his shoulders and whispers how good it was, how good he felt. Baekhyun trembles, falling onto Jongdae and kissing him softly, tenderly. He missed him so much, his heart full when Jongdae returns his kisses, murmuring, “I love you,” against his lips syllables snuck between kisses. 

“I need a shower,” Jongdae groans, wincing along with Baekhyun when he pulls out. He’s a mess.

“Go first, I’ll be here, dead,” Baekhyun says, panting and rolling over on his side to watch Jongdae waddle, trying not to drip come on the carpet on his way to the bathroom. Jongdae is a gorgeous mess; kind of amusing. Baekhyun’s dick twitches as if it could be interested when he sees come dribbling down his inner thigh but he isn’t quite there yet, still winded. 

It’s late. Baekhyun opens twitter when he hears the shower run. He’s propped up against the headboard, pulling the white sheets up over his lap as he grabs for his phone on the nightstand. 

_Hello~_

_What is everyone doing?_

He grins, smiling and he scrolls through some of the replies. 

_… maybe some of you are excited about our Jongdae’s solo album.._

As the replies come in, he is always surprised they’re all up this late, their replies cute and every time he refreshes there are more. It seems endless. 

__Jongdae’s song is soooo good… I can’t wait for the music video_. _

He’s seen the concept pictures and already wants to strip the suit off of him but he could be wearing a tent and Baekhyun realizes he’d probably be unfazed, would certainly laugh and take pictures, but would fuck him regardless. 

Baekhyun’s thinking about it now, eyes flicking up to the bathroom door as the water shuts off and Jongdae comes out a few seconds later in just a towel, skin still wet with drops of water as he makes his way back to the bed. 

“On your phone already?” Jongdae asks, sounding sleepy. 

“Just on Twitter,” Baekhyun says. “Everyone’s excited about your solo.” Jongdae flushes at that, looking pleased and Baekhyun kisses him before he can downplay it. It’s an amazing thing. 

“You’re amazing, the song is amazing, they’re going to love it.” Baekhyun holds his phone up to show him a few comments and Jongdae grins, smiling, kissing Baekhyun again, just a tender press of their lips together. 

“I think I want to do some more celebrating,” Jongdae says, “I’m not going to have much time when April comes.” 

“What, need to prepare to break up with me?” Baekhyun teases. 

Jongdae laughs. “I’ll consider keeping you around if you put your phone down and kiss me.” 

Baekhyun pauses, tilting his head while Jongdae pouts. 

“Deal.” 

Baekhyun sends out a last tweet before they meet for another kiss, lingering and full of affection, with Baekhyun’s arms around Jongdae’s waist and Jongdae’s hands cupping Baekhyun’s jaw as their make out on their wrecked bed in the dark of night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Happy Baekchen Day. 
> 
> I am on twitter @ acaffeination


End file.
